1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to an electric connector, and in particular relates to an electric connector electrically connecting an actuator of a vehicle door lock apparatus with an electric power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electric connector is disclosed on pages 134-146, '91-92 CONNECTOR AND CABLE FOR AUTOMOBILE Sumitomo Wiring Systems, Ltd., printed in Japan. The electric connector disclosed in the prior art comprises a first connector and a second connector which are connected to each other. The first connector includes a first terminal electrically connected with an electric actuator driven by electric power supplied from an electric power source. The second connector includes a second terminal electrically connected with the electric power source and used for fitting with the first terminal to electrically lead between the first connector and the second connector. A seal member is interposed between the first connector and the second connector so as to seal the first terminal and the second terminal from the atmosphere when the first connector and the second connector are engaged with each other.
However in accordance with the prior art, since the seal member is mounted between the first and second connectors, a space shut off from an outside of the connectors is formed around an engaging portion of the first and second terminals. An air pressure in the space is likely to be reduced to a negative pressure relative to that of the atmosphere by variations of the temperature. Therefore, air from the outside is absorbed into the first and second connectors through the seal member. Consequently, rainwater is also sucked into the connectors.